pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 June 2015
07:41 hi 07:43 Grenalia 07:43 the name reminds me of another word way too much 07:44 Greninja? 07:51 Guys I need help! 07:41 hi 07:43 Grenalia 07:43 the name reminds me of another word way too much 07:44 Greninja? 07:51 Guys I need help! 08:12 hi guys 08:32 Hi John 08:36 Guys 08:36 My brain hurts after all the stupidness of what happened today with Imaanoob 08:38 i need help 08:38 What? 08:39 who wants to join DJ Games?? 08:39 Oh I do, If it's high guality and not some poorly made an UO plants zambies and games 08:40 quality* 08:40 Yeah been seing that a lot lately 08:40 So link me to DJ games 08:40 08:41 here 08:41 DJ Games 08:42 Oh good 08:43 wanna join 08:43 first good thing is that your grammar is proper (not like 'here is potato mine games. we make pvz plants and zomies and games) 08:43 Oh and sure 08:43 welccome to the team dude 08:44 Okay what can I do at the moment with this 08:44 memebership 08:44 Membership* 08:45 Welcome to chat Mister Stay Puft 08:45 well you could help the created things 08:45 k 08:46 Good 08:46 Do you mind if I share some...of my plants? 08:47 and eventually zombies with this? 08:48 what do think 08:48 I have to go 08:48 Bye and also I'll take that as a yes 08:49 ok 08:49 Bye and also don't I have some original plants? 08:49 I hope they're original 08:49 good luck getting eaten by the zombies and ok 08:49 and bye and see ya tomorrow 08:49 k 08:50 zombies! noo 08:49 ok 08:49 Bye and also don't I have some original plants? 08:49 I hope they're original 08:49 good luck getting eaten by the zombies and ok 08:49 and bye and see ya tomorrow 08:49 k 08:50 zombies! noo 09:03 Hai 09:04 People are on chat 09:05 Hi 09:09 probably none of you will be interested in this whatsoever 09:09 but 09:09 i came up 09:09 with this mlg idea 09:09 for a fire/fairy type pokemon 09:09 based on a chinese lamp 09:09 http://www.asian-japanese.org/bookpic/20131/20131405531.jpg 09:10 incase you've never seen a chinese lamp before for some reason 09:10 the fire part 09:10 is 09:10 they're a funky red colour 09:10 and 09:10 lamps have lights in them 09:10 lights ---> fire 09:10 the fairy part is that 09:10 in chinese tradition they're supposed to be good luck and stuff 09:11 I can make a sprite, though I haven't done one for a while. 09:11 .. 09:15 ... 09:16 FLOUR 09:10 they're a funky red colour 09:10 and 09:10 lamps have lights in them 09:10 lights ---> fire 09:10 the fairy part is that 09:10 in chinese tradition they're supposed to be good luck and stuff 09:11 I can make a sprite, though I haven't done one for a while. 09:11 .. 09:15 ... 09:16 FLOUR 09:32 Okey 09:32 Das good 09:32 You refreshed 09:32 Refreshing is good for your eyesight 09:33 hmm 09:37 . 09:43 User:The Dark Rayquaza/Creations#Upcoming 09:43 Which one should I make? 09:45 Hello? 09:46 Conation 09:50 I left it uncreated because it's sole ability is to do nothing but soak up a few more bites than a regular plant 09:50 And it costs nothing and has an instant recharge 09:51 Rather (but unintentionally) similar to the Free-shroom 10:03 . 10:15 . 10:17 Now I've got this. 10:17 trolo 10:17 (I just lost the game.) 10:27 Dunno what to do on Scratch 10:31 ur mom 10:01 BOMB 10:01 MasterNinja321 10:01 Doing something else 10:01 10:01 Mister Stay Puft 10:01 Doing something else 10:01 10:01 The Dark Rayquaza 10:01 Doing something else 10:01 10:01 Uglyfish63 10:01 Doing something else 10:03 . 10:15 . 10:17 Now I've got this. 10:17 trolo 10:17 (I just lost the game.) 10:27 Dunno what to do on Scratch 10:31 ur mom 10:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3CUSMrwlwY oh my god 10:46 @TDR Try GameMaker 10:48 It's too hard 10:49 I'll never do anything more than Peashooters that go down and don't stop until you press the spacebar 10:49 "too hard" 10:50 I'm sorry to be kinda rude, but you are really, REALLY bad at coding. 10:50 GameMaker is literally the EASIEST coding language. 10:50 EVER. 10:51 No, I don't think it's the easiest 10:51 also 10:52 Peashooter's that go down and don't stop until you press the spacebar? 10:52 *peashooters 10:52 scratch is easier 10:52 True 10:52 Infact they made a Scratch Junior 10:52 okay 10:52 then 10:52 Gamemaker is second easiest 10:53 Still though 10:53 Learning GML is INSANELY easy 10:53 About 9001x easier than Java or C+ 10:53 There is also Roblox Lua 10:54 Ik 10:54 But, you can't create real "games" outta it 10:54 so i don't count it 10:55 true 10:52 then 10:52 Gamemaker is second easiest 10:53 Still though 10:53 Learning GML is INSANELY easy 10:53 About 9001x easier than Java or C+ 10:53 There is also Roblox Lua 10:54 Ik 10:54 But, you can't create real "games" outta it 10:54 so i don't count it 10:55 true 10:59 I can make a join.me livestream where is how you some GM stuff 10:59 @TDR 10:59 *i show 10:59 Okey 10:59 It's really simple 10:59 Might be harder than Scratch 11:00 but you can create way better things out of it 11:00 You can even create Online Multiplayers from it 11:02 TDR, PM 11:03 TDR 11:03 What are you doing 11:00 but you can create way better things out of it 11:00 You can even create Online Multiplayers from it 11:02 TDR, PM 11:03 TDR 11:03 What are you doing 11:26 Bye. 11:33 hallo 11:33 zomg 11:33 orb 11:33 wtf 11:33 ? 11:33 Orb what is wrong 11:33 why u copy me 11:33 aihsdoiashf 11:33 I am tru MasterNinja 11:34 you are fake 11:34 lolno 11:34 *makes you look at username* 11:34 you is fake 11:38 DansGame 11:38 Look at my avatar 11:38 i am tru ninja 11:38 not some blue bowser like yours 11:40 dark bowser 11:41 BLU Bowser @orb 11:41 orb your fak 11:41 e 11:41 fake 11:41 my stubby keyboard 11:44 hey guys how do you speak hello in hawaii and at latvia 11:48 @Rasengan prove it 11:48 testo is Rasengan? 11:48 wow 11:48 yes 11:50 ONE LOUISIANA PURCHASE-SIZED BEATING LATER 11:52 thanks orb 11:52 for what 11:48 yes 11:50 ONE LOUISIANA PURCHASE-SIZED BEATING LATER 11:52 thanks orb 11:52 for what 11:53 nevermin 11:53 d 11:53 btw hey orb PM 11:53 pls 11:55 Attracts china and China then throws them at zombies. 11:57 The world addio cotten candy 4 11:59 so orb 11:59 did you realize 11:59 you're fake masterninja 11:59 yet? 12:02 wat 12:02 no 12:02 Orb 12:02 your name is "Orbacal" 12:02 while mine is MasterNinja321 12:02 (Evil9 12:02 * (evil) 12:02 so wat 12:02 i am still Tru Master Ninja 12:03 name differences mean a lot 12:03 so give up 12:03 also 12:03 i became Mastah Ninja before you 12:03 but look at my avatar 12:04 robacal 12:04 Dark Bowser is ultra master ninja of ded in disguise 12:04 :o 12:04 i chang avtr 12:05 so i won (evil) 12:05 @Orb 12:05 *dj yoda vs star wars* 12:05 hmm 12:05 k gonna fight Bloonarius Level 9 in Bloons Monkey City 12:05 225k city cash to enter :O 12:07 Didacticiel - Teaches you the basics. Can't be accessed upon completion. 12:07 12:07 Egypt - Is Egypt in the past. 12:07 12:07 Secondary Priority Ship - In a ship. Second-priority. 12:07 12:07 In the old West - The old west. 12:07 12:07 In the next century - 100 or so years from now. 12:07 12:07 In the middle ages - The middle ages. 12:04 robacal 12:04 Dark Bowser is ultra master ninja of ded in disguise 12:04 :o 12:04 i chang avtr 12:05 so i won (evil) 12:05 @Orb 12:05 *dj yoda vs star wars* 12:05 hmm 12:05 k gonna fight Bloonarius Level 9 in Bloons Monkey City 12:05 225k city cash to enter :O 12:07 Didacticiel - Teaches you the basics. Can't be accessed upon completion. 12:07 12:07 Egypt - Is Egypt in the past. 12:07 12:07 Secondary Priority Ship - In a ship. Second-priority. 12:07 12:07 In the old West - The old west. 12:07 12:07 In the next century - 100 or so years from now. 12:07 12:07 In the middle ages - The middle ages. 12:17 NOW 12:17 I AM TRU MASTER NINJA 12:04 :o 12:04 i chang avtr 12:05 so i won (evil) 12:05 @Orb 12:05 *dj yoda vs star wars* 12:05 hmm 12:05 k gonna fight Bloonarius Level 9 in Bloons Monkey City 12:05 225k city cash to enter :O 12:07 Didacticiel - Teaches you the basics. Can't be accessed upon completion. 12:07 12:07 Egypt - Is Egypt in the past. 12:07 12:07 Secondary Priority Ship - In a ship. Second-priority. 12:07 12:07 In the old West - The old west. 12:07 12:07 In the next century - 100 or so years from now. 12:07 12:07 In the middle ages - The middle ages. 12:17 NOW 12:17 I AM TRU MASTER NINJA 12:20 nu 12:20 That is Light Ninja :O 12:21 lightninja is far from tru master ninja 12:21 :o 12:22 Hurr 12:22 hai 12:22 hai 12:22 i am Tru Master Ninja @CR 12:22 Nah 12:22 He is light ninaj 12:22 *Ninja 12:23 actually Dark Ninja 12:23 Light minaj 12:23 I am tru Master Ninja Dark Bowser 12:23 zomg Bloonarius is OP 12:23 Light Minaj OpieOP 12:23 well then 12:23 Afk spam 12:23 . 12:23 FEAR ME 12:24 NO 12:24 I AM YOUR WIFE 12:24 uhg 12:24 orb 12:24 stahp 12:24 I much more fearer dan u 12:24 i has new avtar 12:24 i must change pic to rainbow 12:24 in fb 12:24 hai 12:25 :$ 12:25 http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/eag/images/7/74/Pvzb_1-4_promo1.png @Partylover 12:25 Omfg 12:25 i already have that version (evil) 12:25 its so sad that im in dis worthless ipad 12:26 zomg Ninjakiwi nerf Bloonarius plz 12:26 https://www.dropbox.com/s/ktb55ctcqrh7his/pvzb_1-4_promo1.png?dl=0 HD 12:26 what do you need to play gamemaker games 12:26 a windows computer 12:26 nothing else 12:26 oh 12:26 only that 12:26 hands 12:26 seems legit 12:26 eyes 12:27 Space on ur computer 12:27 brain 12:27 brain 12:27 asf 12:27 ninja'd 12:27 monitor 12:27 MWUHAHA I AM TRU MASTER NINJA 12:27 wsdjifuovernsdiolkfjvcrmfsdkl 12:27 CAN'T BE 12:27 Orbacal Ninja deded 12:27 i am masterer ninja 12:27 yaya i won 12:27 329575 exp 12:27 well this update was supposed to come out on monday but 12:27 MasterNinja => Orbacal 12:27 i got bored developing it so i took a break 12:27 Guys help 12:28 nah 12:28 i am pretty sure i will release it on Sunday 12:28 i am more ninja 12:28 @Rasen 12:28 I cant help myself being handsome 12:28 @CR with wat? 12:28 :o 12:28 Emg 12:28 hANDSOMe squidward 12:28 H and some 12:29 I need some H 12:29 @Dark Bowser do you want to fight for the title of True Lord of Master Ninjas? 12:29 Homo marriage legal emg 12:30 ya 12:30 i mast fight 12:30 wsad vs arrow keys 12:30 what the hellspawn is the fnaf fanbase 12:29 Homo marriage legal emg 12:30 ya 12:30 i mast fight 12:30 wsad vs arrow keys 12:30 what the hellspawn is the fnaf fanbase 12:31 brb i must terraria 12:31 ugh i prefer the fangames now 12:31 #fnafsucks 12:31 ik 12:31 hellspawned fanbase ruined it 12:32 fadge 12:32 I got an important mission 12:32 gtg 12:32 cya 12:32 *kamui* 12:38 gtg 12:38 going on rct3 12:38 kthxbai 12:39 . 12:39 boreed 12:32 fadge 12:32 I got an important mission 12:32 gtg 12:32 cya 12:32 *kamui* 12:38 gtg 12:38 going on rct3 12:38 kthxbai 12:39 . 12:39 boreed 01:12 welcome to dead ville 01:12 welcome to dead ville 01:22 I was thinking all three of you guys were people I didn't know 01:22 herp derp 01:23 ohey 01:23 yeho 01:23 Hi 01:24 iH 01:32 Welcome to the jungle. We have got fun 'n games... 01:32 Welcome to the wastelands 01:33 No one talks, everyone disappears. 01:39 The jungle is amazing. 01:43 The Boardwalk http://cocoo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 01:43 We (will) own PVZ and much more! 01:51 wb 01:56 okay so i have this verucca on my foot 01:56 and 01:56 i bought that scholl freeze verucca treatment thing 01:56 then i was all pumped to put it on the verucca 01:56 like 01:56 yayayayyayayaya 01:56 then 01:56 i read the leaflet 01:57 Effective and easy to use, it works by rapiddly freezing the verruca or wart. 01:57 After application, a blister will form. 01:57 The verruca or wart will usually fall off within 10-14 days and new healthy skin will grow in it's place. 01:57 so it basically freezes your skin and gives you a blister 01:57 sounds delicious 01:57 and if that's not terrifying enough 01:57 there are warnings 01:57 all over the box and on the leaflet 01:57 hm 01:58 saying that you must follow the instructions perfectly 01:58 hm 01:58 ok u know what i bought the verucca treatment thing for fun hahahahahha funny 01:58 *throws in fire* 01:58 then i looked up videos 01:58 of what 01:58 the blisters that it causes 01:58 look like 01:58 and 01:58 oh gosh i wish i didnt 01:58 hm 01:58 it was 01:58 about as big 01:58 as my hand 01:59 so 01:59 im like 01:59 nope 01:59 I don't wanna know what your talking about 01:59 im not using the thing 01:59 i'm just 01:59 gonna 01:59 no 01:59 never 01:59 -runs away- 01:59 i had one 01:59 before 01:59 but 01:59 the one on the video 01:59 is 01:59 way worse 01:59 it was all gross and dark purple 01:59 and it was gigantic 01:59 it was like 01:59 covering half of his foot 02:00 ok 02:00 on second thought i might as well use the thing anyway 02:00 i looked up alternative ways 02:00 and i foun 02:00 d 02:00 1. wait 2 years and it'll go away 02:00 yknow 02:00 730 days 02:00 no big deal 02:01 2. cut out the skin with the verruca on it 02:01 like literally 02:01 grab a knife 02:01 cut down into your skin 02:01 and scoop out 02:01 a portion of your skin 02:01 nope 02:01 nope 02:01 nope 02:02 and if you're wondering wth i'm talking about 02:03 http://www.differencebetween.info/sites/default/files/images/3/plantar-wart.jpg 02:03 i have one of these on my left foot 02:03 and basically 02:03 im supposed to freeze it 02:03 with this medicine thing 02:03 and it'll turn it into a gigantic blister 02:03 and i have to wait for the blister to pop 02:03 then it'll be all nice and better!!!!!!!!!!1!1!!!11!?one 02:03 yeah sur 02:03 not terrifying at all 02:12 hm 02:26 . 02:33 a 02:33 b 02:33 c 02:33 d 02:33 e 02:33 f 02:33 g 02:33 h 02:33 i 02:33 j 02:33 k 02:33 l 02:33 m 02:33 n 02:33 op 02:33 q 02:33 r 02:33 s 02:33 t 02:33 u 02:33 v 02:33 w 02:33 x 02:33 y 02:33 z 02:33 1 02:33 2 02:33 3 02:33 4 02:33 5 02:33 6 02:33 7 02:33 8 02:33 9 02:33 I 02:33 II 02:33 III 02:33 IV 02:33 V 02:33 VI 02:33 eurgh 02:33 I'll go now. 03:01 . 03:14 hello 03:17 . 03:23 leel 03:26 complienscreator00 ping 03:27 omg 03:27 a creator of compliens 03:27 poop you beat me to inside out meme time 03:28 now i have to make my avatar a different character 03:33 lel 03:33 make your avatar Mabel Pines 03:39 booored 03:40 so am i 03:41 ya know what i hate? 03:41 that stupid block glitch 03:42 lol ok then 03:48 .# 03:51 just read this story 03:52 about what happens after you die 03:52 apparently 03:52 once you are dead 03:52 you stay conscious 03:52 for the rest of eternity 03:52 even after you decompose 03:52 which is gross creepy and sad 03:52 and i hope its not true 03:52 yeezzzzzzzzzzzz 03:52 well it wouldnt be anyway 03:53 if no blood is reaching your brain (which is rotting anyway) 03:53 then you obvsly cant think 03:55 k 03:58 THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAaaaaaa- 03:59 oh 04:03 k 04:45 (okay) 05:30 herobrine boss fight!!!!!! 05:42 why is chat not workin 05:43 Chat isn't working 05:43 why why 05:43 IM SO BORED 05:43 Lilgrei 05:43 rx2 05:43 why r u not on chat 05:43 busy 05:43 ok 05:43 sry 05:43 BUT IM SO BORED 05:43 AND ITS A WEEKEND 05:44 HOW CAN U BE BUSY ON A WEEKEND 05:44 yea 05:44 idk 05:44 wait 05:44 r u lying 05:44 cuz if your on chat 05:44 ur not busy 05:45 wait now ur busy 05:45 DO U JUST HATE ME OR SOMETHIN 05:45 i dont hate u :c 05:45 k 05:45 it just seems so much like that 05:46 cuz everyone's afk when I join 05:46 jus happns 05:46 k 05:47 so... 05:47 wut 2 do 05:47 maybe I should play kirby&therbcurse 05:47 bue 05:47 *bye 05:45 k 05:45 it just seems so much like that 05:46 cuz everyone's afk when I join 05:46 jus happns 05:46 k 05:47 so... 05:47 wut 2 do 05:47 maybe I should play kirby&therbcurse 05:47 bue 05:47 *bye 05:56 back 05:56 finally 05:56 wow 06:11 you fail 06:14 you are win 06:14 conglaturatin 06:15 You are rekt 06:18 but what if pingu was not kill? 06:28 then pingu 06:28 would not be kill 06:30 would he noscope scrubs 24/7? 06:33 maybe 06:52 he would] 06:52 i'm pingu 06:52 pink sheep #1003040281472 06:11 you fail 06:14 you are win 06:14 conglaturatin 06:15 You are rekt 06:18 but what if pingu was not kill? 06:28 then pingu 06:28 would not be kill 06:30 would he noscope scrubs 24/7? 06:33 maybe 06:52 he would] 06:52 i'm pingu 06:52 pink sheep #1003040281472 07:41 hai fake master ninja 07:49 HAI 07:49 hai 08:03 I HI DER 06:28 then pingu 06:28 would not be kill 06:30 would he noscope scrubs 24/7? 06:33 maybe 06:52 he would] 06:52 i'm pingu 06:52 pink sheep #1003040281472 07:41 hai fake master ninja 07:49 HAI 07:49 hai 08:03 I HI DER 09:07 aww fadge 09:07 aww fadge 09:07 aww fadge 2015 06 27